kanto misfortune
by CoreyHybrid21
Summary: I hate my life! First I wake up in the pokemon world, then I fall out the window? And it just gets worse from there. The thing most confusing, every thing's backwards. Good is Evil and Evil is Good. Also why do I have an oddly coloured paras?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I drew a paras with blue mushrooms with purple spots on them green eyes and teeth pink body with aqua sopts on it's head

"So cute" my friend in the background gushed over her own picture.

"Yeah but mines much better" I shouted holding up my picture so that she could see.

My friend muttered then thew a pencil at me, I forgot what to do so I got hit, so did my paras it gave him a scar above his left eye. Ifixed it a bit then I walked over and made Tammy's eevee look a bit like a pokemon version of the Tails Doll. "Hey" she cried as I pushed her.

I smirked at her "Much better, don't you think?" I asked/teased her. She stomped out I think she is going to tell on me. I quickly flee to my room and without noticing knock our science project on our pokemon games.

I hide in my room with the door locked. As I fall asleep I saw a strange light.

Outside the peope who were walking by never expected to see the house flicker and disappear, then reappear for no particular reason.

**-**_**A/N**_**-**

_**Me: i don't own pokemon that gos to game freak nitendo, please alert me to any spelling and gramar mistakes**_

_**TammyHybrid21: Well**_ _**as my annoying friend was trying to explain he doesn't own anything here except of course for his FC which is a Self Insert type character as well. We'll be cross referencing each other's stories and I'll be serving as his Beta on top of that. Also if I missed any mistakes of he's please feel free to alert me. Ties into my story that can be found here: **__** s/8834961/1/Into-The-Unknown-Known-World**_


	2. morning misfortune

**V Chapter 1: Morning misfortunes**

I dreamt of having my picture paras that I drew earlier today while VSing team rocket, I felt my blankets disappeared. I thought _'I am dreaming'_ I enjoyed my dream. When I woke up I had a paras on me then I got it off me. I stood and then I saw someone who looked a bit familiar laying on the ground. I try to step backwards and fall off the platform out of the window.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I fell, paras caught me. I said "wait how are you holding me?", we fell paras tried to slow us down, but it only leaves scratch marks on the wall. I continued to scream, we hit the bottom safely. I looked up "wow that's at least 100 meters" I say out of breath.

Then I browsed my surroundings, 4 houses the start of the forest "hey is that a pidgeotto sitting on that patch of grass?" I said it to loud and it flew away pooped on me ewwww I startled it into pooping on me. I walked into a random house and walked in the shower, a girl had every thing on but pants, she grabbed a broom and hit me "peeping tom ,scum ,come back here, idiot and pervert" she screamed.

I got out said "sorry ow ow sorry ow stop hitting me" then I jumped into a bush with Oran berries on it.

she yelled "I hope you and your paras get attacked by a wild pokémon and lose" she stormed of muttering some words I think one was" if I see that punk I will hit him so hard even his descendants can feel his pain" .

"I'm in the pokémon world" I heard someone scream in the background.

"Is that my friend? nah it couldn't be besides I need to take a shower" I sat there thinking for an hour, some of my thoughts consisted of_ 'I will grab a pie and say give me a shower or I will hit you or I could hold money wait I don't have money how about black mail'_

"I know I will knock on the door this time" **knock knock knock**!

An old lady opened the door. knock knock! "Ow" I went to speak only for her to cut me off. "Sonny boy if my son was here he would punch you but he's not here so I will hit you with this iron broom"

I gulped "Not again, Please don't hit me kind old lady" my feelings were nervous, worried and confused

"To late" she growled. Then WHAM.

_'wow she's strong'_ I thought. About a minute later I muttered to myself "ow ow ow my head spine butt arms and legs" I read the sign /strongest old lady in town\

"now I read and notice the sign" I walked west, /This is the training hall\ a sign says then I saw the pokémon centre. I bolted down the path to the pokémon centre. A girl came out and I got my hand stuck in the automatic pokémon centre door "ow ow ow" For some reason it took a whole minute for the power to come back on. "finally free to heal my paras from the fall. Hi nurse"

"Welcome to the pokémon centre, ah doctors this trainer needs a place to rest" I was about to say that I was there for paras, doctors ran in grabbed me, stuffed a thermometer in my mouth and gave me a band-aid or 3 warped my hand broken in the door, put me in a room. They finally gave me sleeping tablets and put my paras in a pokémon check-up and started treating my paras injuries I passed out.

"_No paras, paras there no, no what did they do to you mum how did you get here? I love you mum. Mum where are you?" _

_paras grows lager and says "do you love me"_

_I say "yes I love you paras wait I second I drew you why didn't I notice"_

"_because you are a very stupid person don't speak this is a bad dream created by the tablets it will be over soon bye" fades and disappears. _

I woke up my paras is given to me by nurse joy, then I saw a girl or boy get dragged in with a thermometer in their mouth they ran back out after spitting the thermometer out. I heard her them scream at the top of their lungs "The people in this world Are CRAZY" I watched as a fearow decided to chase them after that.

I walked over to the pokémart, I stated "1 bag please"

"that is 500poké"

"I don't have any poké I guess I will come back latter" I walked over to the door, only for it to brake. "oops the door broke sorry" WHAM !"sorry random person" A bird pokémon rammed into the roof "sorry oh wait that was not me"

"here grab this bag for free on 1 condition never come to this shop again"

"okay" I ran and grabbed the bag SNAP! "sorry shop person I thought you let go and I didn't know hands could bend that way". I walked out, then walked to the pokémon centre. I told Nurse Joy she ran to the shop keeper, then to the hospital I followed and fall twice once halfway then in the door. "ow ow ow" the door opened then closed then opened and closed, after about a minute of door opening and closing, I got up. Nurse Joy grabbed me and bandaged my middle. She said "try and not get hit or you will need plaster"

"Okay Nurse Joy we'll be careful" I said as I put my shirt back on. I walked to the tower and take a nap outside. My dreams were swimming and not running out of air then I had a dream about paras in the wild then my dreams were cut off by thuds. I got so sick of the noise I was about to go in then they stopped and I ran to the door, it thumps me to the wall. Then I fall into black darkness, I sat up and muttered "not again".

A boy with red hair green eyes and wearing black shirt blue jeans white sneakers has a yin yang necklace a red hat and belt he said "Corey was it? here have these 6 pokéballs and this pokénav because you look like the type to get lost"

"no I am not" I said as I grabbed the pokéballs and ran off then come back and ask where the poké centre is then he gives me the pokénav and badge case.

"I know let's battle" says Tammy striking a weird stupid unusual pose.

_**-A/N-**_

_**CoreyHybrid21: I hope you enjoy my story and my friend's/beta's story these two link in some bits and some are half links hope you enjoy this chapter and I will start writing chapter 2 ps I am still in pjs for this whole chapter**_

_**TammyHybrid21: Ah that's was actually painful to read through, my "friend" isn't very good with grammar, I tried to correct it but I fear what you readers had to suffer through. Don't worry he'll improve though, one day. Now as usual neither of us own pokémon, only our self inserts (so I own Tammy) and FCs (Micheal the red haired boy). **_


End file.
